The present invention relates to a process for preparing a vegetation bedrock on the surface of soil to be executed in civil engineering works and a muddy borrow soil base material blasting nozzle used for the same process.
More specifically, the invention relates to a process for preparing a vegetation bedrock of a thick layer capable of growing plants when the soil of an oblique surface to be vegetated (hereinafter referred to as "a normal surface"), such as the oblique surface of broken soil, a cut or an embankment generated by a development construction has wrong plant growing conditions, such as a bedrock, a soft rock containing less soil, sand soil or heavy clay soil, and growing plants in the bedrock for its vegetation as well as a muddy borrow soil base material blasting nozzle used for the same process and, more particularly, to a process for blasting mixture of muddy borrow soil base material with continuous elements, such as threads or tapes to the surface to be blasted, such as the normal surface and the blasting nozzle. The process according to the present invention can be utilized for growing plants on not only the normal surface but a sand hill which is remarkably dried.